New Memories
by AlissaIsTheName
Summary: The Weasleys have gone through a lot of things before the Second Wizarding War, and now they're sure to make new ones with the Next Generation of the Weasleys, and let's not forget the Potters too. [Note: These were compilations of things I've written over the past few years. Don't hate please? ; v ; ]
1. Chapter 1

**The New Happiest Memory**

_**Author's note: **_

_**Hello! So this fanfiction is all about the Next Generation. It might centre on the Potters more, and maybe because these drabble were stuck in my laptop for a long time. This first one is on George though. So, hey! Why not put them all together and put them up on the internet? So, the writing styles might shift since these were written long long ago. Months maybe.**_

_**My updates are either every week or every few weeks, even a month maybe. I have school and High School isn't really easy at the moment. So much .**_

_**Alright! I should shut my mouth now. So lastly, the characters belong to the amazing JK Rowling, the one who started it all!**_

_**I only own my OC's, who will appear every now and then.**_

_**This was written on January 7, 2013**_

"_The New Happiest Memory."_

_April 17, 2005._

_George Weasley paced around the hall, his hands on his head, tugging gently on them harshly. "Calm down George. She's going to be alright!" His older brother, Bill, chuckled as he watched his younger brother, quite amused. This was the first time he saw George Weasley nervous. Not the type when his Mother would call for him with an angry tone, but a really nervous one. "You can say that! You've had two girls and a boy. This is my first Bill. FIRST!" He said, messing his hair up, his ears red. "Uh huh. Maybe you should sit down, drink some coffee or take a nap. Mum's on her way with Dad." Percy said, looking at his watch then at his brother._

_The twin sighed and sat down on the seat next to Ron, who was playing with a 2-year old Dominique. He was distracting himself from his nervousness, his hands shook as he took the cup from Percy, who looked at him and sighed. Angelina, George's wife, was inside the room, currently giving birth to his first child. He was nervous. Anything could go wrong during the delivery. It's either his wife or his child would get affected._

"_George, Mum's here." Ginny smiles, putting a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her and her very pregnant belly and nodded. His head turned to his mother, who he greeted with a hug. Molly could tell her son was nervous, she saw it before. She smiles and ushered him to sit down. He gladly did. _

"_You look nervous." Molly said with a small smile. "Obviously, Mum. I have never been so nervous in my entire life!" He said, leaning his head on her shoulder. "Even more nervous than when you asked her to marry you?" She asked. "Y-yeah. There are so many ways for things to go wrong in that room. The only thing I worried on that day was if she said no. Right now it's just... Maybe something will go wrong with the baby or with Angelina. The worst case scenario would be death, Mum. I might lose her or the baby. Or both!" He said, putting his head in his hands. "George. I had 7 children. Trust me. It was not easy." Molly said, in which Arthur nodded in agreement._

"_Seven. Six times I watched your Mother go through that pain. So many things went through my head. What if the baby was affected? What if it was sick? What if your Mum would get sick? It was a rough time for me." Arthur chuckled. "I can't believe we're having this conversation. I think Percy and Bill heard these before." George rolled his eyes. "I've been a pain since I was born, wasn't I?" He chuckled. "A bit. Yes. Fred was much more difficult. You were easier on me. First, think of Angelina for a moment. She's going through all that pain for you and the child. It'll be worth it right after." Molly said, hugging her son gently._

_George thought of it for a moment. Hopefully she was right. He knew she was probably right. She'd experienced it herself. He sighed, relaxing for a moment. He would wait. He would stop worrying. Angelina was a strong woman and he knew that. _

_A few minutes later, the nurse called for him and gave permission to see his wife and newborn child._

_He set foot in the room and let out a sigh of relief as he saw the baby and Angelina, completely fine, other than Angelina looking absolutely exhausted. "How was it?" He asked, not knowing how to react. "Painful. You should try it." Angelina said, rolling her eyes. "I'd rather not. What's the gender?" He asked, sitting beside the bed. "It's a boy." Angelina smiles, looking at him. "... He looks so squishy." George said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Can't you just say he's beautiful like a normal person?" She said, glaring at him. "I wouldn't call him beautiful. He's handsome. He got it from me, naturally." He said with a smile. He saw his mother enter, along with his father, who both had a smile on their face._

"_What did you name him?" Arthur asked, looking at George. "We never really discussed names." George said, rubbing the back of his neck. _

"_I like the name Fred." Angelina said, smiling at Molly. "W-well... He does look like Freddie when you were newborns. Only this one has darker skin." Molly said, her eyes watering from the thought of having another Fred in the family. George stayed quiet. His brother would be delighted if he knew he was naming his child after him. Then claim the looks came from him. He chuckled then nodded, wiping away a tear that had rolled on his cheek during his thoughts. "Fred. His name is Fred." He said with a small smile, taking a good look at the child._

_The baby was a bit dark-skinned, but not as dark as Angelina's, there was brown fuzz on the top of his head, he wasn't surprised though, Angelina's once more. The nose was his, definitely. The thing that caught his eye was when the child opened his eyes, revealing brown ones. Not the shade of Angelina's. _

_His._

_The identical one he had with his namesake._

"_Well, Freddie, you look like your Mummy, but, of course, you are your father's child. You'll be as mischievous as he is." Angelina smiles, then watched as the baby yawn. "I think you need a nap. I'll take care of Fred." George smiles, taking the baby from Angelina's arms and rocking him gently in his arms._

* * *

"_How the bloody hell did a Dementor get into this alley!?"_

_His eyes went as wide as saucers, looking at the hooded figure. He felt as if he would never be happy again, like how a person would feel at an encounter with the creature. His wand was drawn and he was alone. He was only headed back to his family after a long day at work. He would complain to Harry if he survived._

_He tried making a Patronus in the past, after his brother died. He couldn't anymore. His happiest memory was always with his twin brother. __**Always. **__Maybe it was time he went and joined his brother... But he thought of little Fred at home with his Mum._

_Probably in Angelina's arms, drinking his milk from his bottle, his brown eyes lighting up as he saw his toys in his room. Maybe Angelina showing him the magical photograph of his twin brother they had in the living room. _

_Fred was just on his thoughts._

_He had to think of his happiest moment. That day he got a broom? Not enough. That day he opened the shop with his brother? Not enough either. It made him sad. The day he proposed to Angelina and said yes? A little spout came out of his wand, but it was not enough. Maybe the memory of the day of their marriage? It still wasn't even enough._

_Then he thought of Fred once again._

_The day of the child's birth, the day that changed his life. The child that changed his point of view in the world, the one who gave him responsibilities he enjoyed. He just thought of the brown hair he had on top of his head, his brown eyes lighting up and the mischief he already caused at a young age._

_That was it._

_That was the memory he needed._

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

_And there it was. _

_His patronus, something he hadn't seen in a long while. In its shiny silver form, chasing away the dementors and protecting him._

_He sighed, then popped a piece of candy he had in his pocket. He felt better in just a few seconds and decided to just apparate to their home, where his happiest memory was, in the arms of his wife, sleeping peacefully._

_Maybe he would owl Harry about it tomorrow. _

_**End note: **_

_**I don't believe George wouldn't be able to create a Patronus after Fred's death. Yes, it's alright if he never got over it, but maybe great things might happen to him, you know? So I thought, Fred II's birth.**_

_**The Next Gen characters that were already born here were:**_

_**Victoire [Bill and Fleur, age 5]**_

_**Molly [Percy and Audrey, age 3]**_

_**Dominique [Bill and Fleur, age 3]**_

_**Lucy [ Percy and Audrey, aged 1]**_

_**Louis [ Bill and Fleur, 2 months]**_

_**James was born just a few months right after Fred. That's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! Next update may be next week!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Just some things Father must handle.**

_**Author's note:**_

_**Alright! They're a little older here, and I think some are teenagers? It's mostly about Percy being overprotective over their kids. Sort of. This was written for a friend of mine, since she wanted PercyxAudrey and their kiddos. Mostly focused on Percy's family. I'm thinking of posting all the family oriented things before what's really focused on everything Next Generation kids.**_

_**Also, I love how Italic looks, so I always type stories in that. I apologize if it bothers you! And this was so badly written. /*cries**_

_**This was written on June 9, 2013. The Harry Potter world belongs to our wonderful Queen, Rowling!**_

* * *

_When Percy Weasley's children entered his life, everything became much more interesting for him._

_He was the only one who didn't end up with a son in the family, but he really didn't care. He had a wonderful wife who introduced him to things he thought were wrong, but he found out it was actually quite enjoyable. Then he had his two daughters who were so much different from one another._

_Molly was his eldest. She was the exact copy of her mother. She had brown eyes that she had inherited from her father and she had freckles sprinkled across her face. She had dark hair that was cut up to her shoulders and was curly. She wore glasses since she had bad eyesight. Although she inherited her mother's looks, she was just like her father in so many ways. She was already going to Hogwarts, she was a fourth year in Ravenclaw. He wasn't so surprised, neither was his family. She was a bright witch and Audrey had already bet that she would end up being a prefect like Percy. _

_Meanwhile, his youngest child was Lucy. Her real name was Lucille but she didn't really like it. She claimed that it was long and too formal for her, she preferred Lucy more. She had his red hair and her mother's bright green eyes. Her hair was wavy and she had a scar on her cheek from an accident in her childhood that included Harry's broom. Unlike her older sister, she was reckless. She would run around the house, blowing up the potions she made at home for study. She was a Hufflepuff and was in her 2__nd__ year, and was playing as the beater for the team._

_It was a bit difficult for him to raise them. He had his job in the evening and he would take care of them in the day, since Audrey took the day shift in St. Mungos. She was a healer and was a very good one too._

* * *

_The most difficult time for him was during the time his daughters went through puberty. He even asked help from his friend, Oliver Wood, who was busy being a star Quidditch Player and a father at the same time. He was just desperate._

_When he once called the man to ask what would cause chest pains in a girl, and all he got from Oliver was laughing. For about 5 minutes. He just sat there, looking angry as Lucy looked at him, confused. "Does Uncle Ollie know the answer?" She asked. "Your Uncle is laughing too much. I can't understand him." Percy said, sighing. _

"_I'm alright now. Ellie had them too. Molly's 12, right? She's going through what we call, Puberty." Oliver said through the phone. " ." Percy said, hitting his forehead. "It's only the first part. Her breasts grown and then there's the pubic hair, then also the menstruation." Oliver said through the phone. _

"_I have never thought of that. You really did your research, huh?" Percy said, looking at Lucy, who was busy gnawing on a biscuit, she was trying to listen to the conversation. "Sort of, I have twin boys, and Elizabeth. Then there's another on the way." Oliver said. "Alright, anyway, thanks. See you soon." They both said their goodbyes and hung up._

"_It's just something she's going through, Sweetheart. She'll be fine." Percy smiles, holding his eight-year olds hand. "Oh! Okay! Can we go to Grandma Weasley tomorrow?" She asks innocently. _

_Maybe Molly needed to have the 'talk' with his Mum._

* * *

"_DAD!"_

_Percy woke up early in the morning to finish his paperwork, when he heard his daughter scream. He dropped his pen and was disrupted from his work and rushed to look at what happened. He was lucky Audrey was there, but then she was having her rest. He looked at Audrey, who was just waking up. "I'll take care of it." He said, and then ran off to look after his daughter. He was sure it was Lucy since Molly had stayed over at the Shell Cottage._

_Upon reaching Lucy's room, he saw that there was a red spot on her bed and in her hands. "D-dad? I-I'm bleeding. Wh-what is this?!" She asked, wiping her hands on her sheets, messing it up more. Oh Merlin no. Percy checked her for a moment, asking her if there was anything painful. When she mentioned that she had pain in her uterus area, that's when he got the idea. He didn't really talk to Lucy much about these things. He thought maybe she would know from her sister or her friends._

_... Then again, Molly was always busy with a lot of things, and he knew that Lucy's friends were mostly boys._

"_Lucy, you know what Molly goes through every month, right?" Percy asked, looking at Lucy. "Y-yeah...?" She said, not knowing where her father was going. "You're going through that right now. It's called menstruation. It's something I can't explain much, but your Mum can." He said. "Let me just go get your Mum." He said, then went back to their room to call for his wife._

"_Honey? Lucy has her monthlies now."_

* * *

"_BOYFRIEND?!"_

_Percy almost spit his tea out as he heard those words. Lucy and Molly had finally arrived home to spend their holidays there. They were having dinner with the rest of the Weasley family. Molly was now a 6__th__ year and Lucy was a 4__th__ year at Hogwarts. "Yes. She has one." James mumbled, then sips on his juice as his cousin glared at him. "Traitor." Molly muttered, looking at James. "Molly, it really is the time to tell them though." Dominique said. "Yeah, plus, your boyfriend is quite good-looking." Rose said, and then quietly sipped on her juice. "You all knew about this?!" Percy said, looking at the younger ones, (excluding Victoire, of course.) still a bit shocked. They nodded._

"_I did too." Audrey said, raising her shoulders. "Why didn't anyone tell me?! I'm her father! I should know!" He said, glaring at his brothers. "Well. You do overreact at times." Ron said, shrugging. Percy huffed and looked at his daughter. "What's his name? What's his house? His blood?" He said, looking sternly at Molly, who looked down at her lap. "His name is Henry Davies. He's a muggleborn from Slytherin and his parents are muggleborn wizards." Molly said quietly. "I'd like to meet this boy. I'm giving him a proper __**talk **__before you continue dating." He said, looking at her sternly._

"_Percy, Molly-darling here hasn't failed any classes as they've been in a relationship." Hermione said, looking at Molly. "Dad. He's a proper young man. He's a prefect, he has high marks. Please don't get angry at her." Lucy said. "Plus, I was the one who introduced him to her." She added, batting her eyelashes at her father. _

"_We will have a talk, Molly." He said, then the dinner went on as usual, just a little more tension from the father and daughter._

"_Molly. Tell me about your boyfriend." Percy said as he looked at Molly. "His name is Henry Davies. He has two siblings named Lilliane and Thomas. He's in my year but he's in Slytherin. He's a prefect and I met him through Lucy at the library." Molly said quickly. "Does he treat you fairly? Have you gone anywhere beyond kissing?" He asked, looking at her sternly. "DAD! DON'T ASK SUCH THINGS!" She said, blushing. "Yes he does! We meet 3 times a week to study or date, and we haven't done anything you say!" She said, blushing. "I'd like to meet him. Invite him for dinner. This week." He said, then left._

_A few days later, Molly's boyfriend arrived. Audrey put her hands on her husband's shoulders, massaging them gently. "Aren't you being a little stern on Molly? She's sixteen. She's allowed to fall in love, Perce." She said. "I know that. I just don't want her to fall in love with the wrong person." He said, sighing. "Penny, huh? Still not over that woman?" She asked, looking at him. "I am, I just... I regret a lot of decisions when we were together." He shrugged. "You have me now. Molly seems to really like this boy. He seems really nice too. She's completely happy when she talked about him." Audrey smiles. "I'll give him a chance." Percy shrugs. "I have to speak to him first." He added._

_They all sat down and the attention was all on the boy. "So you're Henry." Percy said, looking at the boy. He was blonde and had bright green eyes. He was very pale as he looked at his girlfriend's father. "Y-yes, sir." He said, looking Percy in the eye. "I'll give you this one message. Hurt my daughter, I will hurt you twice as much. Physically, Emotionally and Psychologically, I will not hesitate to hurt you. Got that? Now. Let's eat." Percy said, then gave the boy a smile._

_Let's just say that left Henry and Molly quite confused._

_Well, until the day of her wedding._

* * *

_Percy waited for his daughter patiently. He wished his Mum was there to see her second Granddaughter get married. She had just died a few months ago, but she lived a good long life. She was with his Father now too. He sighed, then looked at Aubrey, who had a little wrinkles and some gray hair already. He was just nervous. Lucy was engaged, and Molly was going to be married in just a few moments. "I can't believe she ended up with him." Percy muttered. "Come on, sweetheart. We know you just love this boy." Audrey smirked, still having that playfulness she had that made him fall in love with her._

"_He wasn't as bad as I thought. He deserves her. She deserves him." Percy smiles. Once the door opened, he saw his daughter. Her face slightly covered by a veil, dressed in white. She was so beautiful. A tear rolled down his eye and he just couldn't hold it in._

_This was the day he always dreaded._

_But maybe he was wrong. _

_Even though he was about to give his daughter to another man, for him to love, to cherish and to take care of until their last breath, she was still forever his baby._

_Well, it was time for him to go spend more time with his youngest, Lucy, before he would hand her to Lorcan Scamander in a few months or so._


End file.
